


No Time for Procrastination

by twincest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Reader is a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twincest/pseuds/twincest
Summary: This was confinement with a purpose. Here, you couldn’t procrastinate by picking up small talk about TV shows you didn’t watch or stare outside at the falling snow. More importantly, Connor couldn’t pull your attention (unless you thought about him) by simply existing in your proximity.But how could you not think about him? Even for an Android, he was the image of perfection with his chiseled body and his handsome face blessed with such kissable lips…You shook your head quickly, forcing your attention back to the monitor.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	No Time for Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and fluffy that I wrote over the course of a cold night  
> No beta, so please excuse any typos! 
> 
> [You](https://detective-chan.carrd.co/) are a detective who specializes in interrogation, but that information isn't too relevant here.

Transcribing a four hour interrogation from nearly six months ago was  _ not  _ how you’d wanted to spend the afternoon, but with no new content to review for your ongoing investigation and the trial for this asshole starting in a week you’d been instructed to get it done.

_ Unbelievable! _ You sighed from the prison of the tiny cream colored office, blankly staring at the paused footage on the television. This was currently the only room in the entire building with a television hooked into the interrogation archives, but distraction would occur more easily outside anyway.

This was confinement with a purpose. Here, you couldn’t procrastinate by picking up small talk about TV shows you didn’t watch or stare outside at the falling snow. More importantly, Connor couldn’t pull your attention (unless you thought about him) by simply existing in your proximity.

But how could you not think about him? Even for an Android, he was the image of perfection with his chiseled body and his handsome face blessed with such kissable lips…

You shook your head quickly, forcing your attention back to the monitor.

The document before you was coming along nicely. A whole half a page!

_ How many words is that? _

Word count: 205. 

You checked the video length.

Five minutes in. 

This was going to take  _ forever _ !

Luring the suspect into a false sense of security with small talk, picking up their personal cues that differentiated between the truth and a lie, and confronting them with their own contradictions was the fun of this job. There was no greater pleasure than watching the decaying process of the brave, calm persona of a criminal. That rush of control from orchestrating how they would tie together their own metaphorical noose was unmatched--well, except maybe when it came to working with Connor.    
There it was again, your thoughts wandering back to your partner.

_ No! I can’t think about him right now! _

As if to seal your resolution with a toast, you downed the rest of your coffee and hurriedly pressed play to transcribe the next few minutes.

Ah, yes, this suspect’s name was Gerald Soto. He was the guy who had kidnapped a woman and was keeping her locked in a shed a few miles down the road from his house. 

This guy was such a pain in the ass. He’d denied that he even owned the property (technically he didn’t, he rented it) where he’d set up his torture chamber. He was completely adamant that he was innocent and on two occasions he’d almost closed up, mumbling that he wanted a lawyer.    
He very well could have gotten up and walked out, but your feigned disappointment had given him the illusion of a life preserver floating atop an ocean of uncertainty. If he could just convince you that he wasn’t the culprit...

This was an enemy that didn’t want to go down without a fight and reliving it as your fingers ticked away at the keyboard was getting you all pumped up again!

_ Did it really talk four hours and twenty two minutes to get him to crack? It didn’t seem like that long at the time… _

You stopped typing to wipe your palms on your leggings and take another swig of coffee, having already forgotten that it was gone until you’d lifted the cup to your face. 

Now that you were in The Zone, it’d only make it more difficult to return back to task but you had no choice but to fetch a refill. And the only way to do that would be to traverse to the kitchen.

What a shame, you thought to yourself, popping your back as you stood up. I’m gonna have to take a break. No way can I finish without more coffee…

Cautiously, stepping on your tiptoes, you made your way over to the door and slowly turned the handle. Opening it an inch, you could see the normal hustle and bustle around the office and a dozen distant conversations hit you. The kitchen was just down the hall. No one would notice you slipping out…wait, what were you thinking?

It’s not as if you’d been told to stay there like a kid in detention! No, that’s ridiculous. Even if it did  _ sorta  _ feel like it...

_ I can take a coffee break... _

_ Yeah, I can! Coffee CAN not coffee CANNOT! _

_ I wish we did have canned coffee here... _

You opened the door wide enough to take your leave and had gotten one foot outside when Connor appeared from the other side, slapping his hand across the wood. 

“Detective!”

You gasped and jumped back, shoulder hitting the door frame. “Wh-what?!”

Where had he come from?!

As you recollected yourself, scratching the back of your head and suddenly feeling embarrassed, he kept his grip on the door and watched you contemplatively. The two of you stared at one another for a moment before you shyly glanced away.

Finally, he spoke. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

“I-It’s fine. But uh, what is it?”

“You were about to leave.”

“So?”

“So I was asked to keep an eye on you from the floor. To help you stay on task.”

“O-Oh…”

_ This totally is detention! _

Connor grabbed your shoulder and gently nudged you back into the room with all the delicacy of shooing away a stray animal; you allowed yourself to dumbly walk backwards. He kept his eyes on you, as if you’d make a run for it, and stepped in after you. 

He shut the door behind him, brows raising expectantly. “Well?”

“What…?”

He watched you with that naive, curious expression of his that never failed to make your heart skip a beat. “What did you need? I’ll go get it for you. It’s important you stay on task, Detective.”

“O-Oh! Why I was...trying to leave the room.” You nervously tapped the tips of your fingers together, the task forgotten from the forefront of your mind. “Uh…”

Turning back to your desk and seeing the empty cup was the only reminder necessary. You picked it up and politely presented it to him with both hands. “Coffee, pretty please!”

You drew the cup back just as he’d started to reach for it. “Actually, wait.”

Looking between him and the cup, your shoulders slouched. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Feigning a sigh, you frowned. “Well, uh, I like my coffee a certain way. I can’t really explain it because I don’t know how many cups of what I put in it exactly--I just do what I do! So I’m afraid I’ll simply  _ have  _ to step out for just a minute...to get it right...I don’t wanna send you back and forth.” 

His LED flashed yellow and he tilted his head sideways, likely trying to discern if this was some clever ruse to have an excuse to go to the kitchen (and so what if it was!). If he wanted to come with you, that’d be even better although it wouldn’t do much for keeping you on task. 

“Detective…” There was a scolding simmering beneath his tone. 

Busted.

Breaking down, you tossed the empty cup into the trash by the desk. “Connor,  _ please  _ I’ve been in here for like an hour with no fresh air! I’m suffocating…” 

“It’s been twenty seven minutes.”

“And each minute has felt like an hour!”

Maybe you’d thrown in the towel too soon. No way was he going to let you out now and perhaps that was for the better. The sooner you just sat down and worked the sooner you’d be done with it.

“But I’m not lying, y’know,” you insisted, lightly kicking the ground. “You know how picky I am about my coffee.” 

Connor shook his head.

“J-Just let me get my coffee and I’ll stay on task more easily….I need it…” You focused on making your voice soft and pleading. “I have a few pages done already...I haven’t been just sitting in here doing nothing the entire time.” 

“Detective.” He gave you a half crooked smile with half lidded eyes. “You know that won’t work on me. Sit down.”

Crossing your arms in defeat, you trudged back over to the creaky old chair at the desk. It was made out of old, cracked leather, and it hurt your back to sit up straight against it. What an ugly and uncomfortable piece of shit chair! 

You plopped down and let your head fall against the desk dramatically. 

Connor followed you, glancing at your monitor and surely seeing that you were in fact telling the truth about making some progress, and reached into the mostly empty garbage bin to fetch the discarded cup. That caught your attention.

“Connor, wait!” You sat up. “What are you doing? Just get a new one in the kitchen…”

“If I sample what’s left in here I’ll know what you want in your coffee.” He stated it as if this wouldn’t be the equivalent of eating scraps from a dumpster. 

“Yeah but...it’s already in the trash can. It’s garbage now. That’s gross...” 

“Don’t you want your coffee right?”

You flicked a finger along the mouse wheel. “Well yeah, but don’t...just put a lot of vanilla creamer in it, should be fine.” 

When he didn’t reply immediately, you looked back to him to see him staring directly at you. Sitting down below him, feeling even smaller against him than normal, it made you blush to see him measuring you up. 

You averted your focus to the monitor and swallowed. 

“There’s an alternative, Detective.” He chucked the cup back into the bin; it landed startlingly loud against the metal of the container. 

“Yes?” You whispered.

Connor kneeled next to you so that you were at eye level and you scrunched back against the chair in surprise, blood rushing to your cheeks. It was already difficult for you to hold eye contact with him, but when he got so close…

“If you prefer,” he said plainly, unhindered by your sudden bashfulness. “I can sample your taste in coffee directly from your tongue.”

As you opened your mouth to eagerly agree, he placed a finger across your lips.

“And,” he continued. “After that I’ll get your coffee, you’ll finish transcribing your assignment, and perhaps we can clock out early this evening.”

You nodded. 

“Good girl. Now, come here.” 

His expression softened and he slid his finger from your lips down to your chin, tilting your gaze to him. You were held captive by him in that moment, body frozen stiff while your blood melted to magma. His breath was hot and moist against your lips, carrying the faintest scent of thirium that tickled your nostrils. 

Fluttering your eyes shut, you timidly parted your lips for him as he closed the space between you. His tongue lapped at the inside of your mouth, twisting around your own and tickling the roof of your mouth. Was he trying to make this as erotic as possible?!

You leaned into him and involuntarily moaned, the taste of him overwhelming and causing you to salivate.

All too soon, he pulled away and held you by the shoulders. “Now, now, let’s not get carried away.”

Even if he didn’t call you out on it, he could always smell it when you were turned on and now would be no exception. Wasn’t he horny, too? There  _ was  _ the outline of his dick in his pants, so--

“Detective,” He reminded you, bumping your foreheads together to cast your gaze away from his crotch. “We had a deal.”

“Y-Yeah.” You wiped a droplet of drool from the side of your mouth and turned your attention back to the television screen. “I’m working.”

Nothing like the image of a disheveled sex offender to drown out the sex drive. With a resolved sigh, you grabbed your headphones to get back to listening to this guy lie for nearly four hours.

Connor stood up and gave your head an affectionate but awkward pat. “Detective, if I may, I’d like to get you an alternative to the coffee you got from the break room.”

“Sure?”

“What you were drinking is nearly half cream. It’s no wonder you need more than one to actually intake enough caffeine to reap the benefits, but at the same time you already intake more than enough on a daily basis. I think there’s something that would be...healthier for you.” 

Even though it sounded like he was lecturing you, it was sweet that he put so much thought into what he’d analyzed from sucking your face. 

“I don’t mind,” you smiled up at him. “Whatever you want me to try, I’ll try. Just, y’know. Make sure I’ll like the taste first...nothing too bitter.”

“Nothing too bitter,” he promised and took his leave. 

You watched the door shut behind him, thinking about how considerate he was in wanting to find something healthier for you while keeping in mind your picky sensibilities.

_ He’s doing his best for me, _ you thought with a swooned sigh.

It was only right that you return the effort, starting with finishing your work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Although the detective character is the same here and in my other fanfic, this is my first time writing the "you" format for this fandom. This format seems to be more common.  
> I wonder, do you have a strong preference? I am undecided currently on which format to write my main fic...there are narrative reasons to consider as well but either could work.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you had fun~  
> 


End file.
